EVE
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: PostApocalyptic AU. They were once human before it began. Now, the opening of Lucifer's Gate has released them, these superhumans we call EVE. We are the EVE Retrieval Team, MORROW. We retrieve those who have lost their humanity, the EVELESS. These menaces to society are then disposed of. Those who have kept their humanity can bring our planet back. For our future, we need the EVE.


Eve

**Summary: ** Post-Apocalyptic AU. They were once human before _it_ began. Now, the opening of Lucifer's Gate has released them, these superhumans we call EVE. We are the EVE Retrieval Team, MORROW. We retrieve those who have lost their humanity which we call EVELESS. These menaces to society are then disposed of. Those who have kept their humanity… Well, they've hidden away from our eyes. Only they have the knowledge to bring our lovely planet back. For the sake of our future, we need to find EVE.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hey everyone, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry that I'm not able to upload or update any stories for a long time, but this is a quick preview to a project that I've been working on for a long time. I will try and update my other stories sometime soon. It's just that I've been so busy lately and running on nerves so I am dead beat right now and mentally drained. Please enjoy the read though! I would love some feedback! This is just the prologue though, so based on whether it gets a good response or not, I'll continue to post more chapters of this story on this site. Otherwise, I'll move it to another site. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>Unit Number 246. Report in.<em>"

The black headset crackled in his ear. He twitched in annoyance; it had disrupted his concentration. Focusing through the blue-tinted lens of the headset, he pressed a button next to his ear.

"_Codename KNYTE to base. Alpha team at the ready. Coordinates 1001-81. Beta team at the ready. Coordinates 1001-83. Gamma team at the ready. Coordinates 1001-85. Delta team at the ready. Coordinates 1001-84. Theta team at the ready. Coordinates 1001-82. Epsilon team at standby. Target confirmed and surrounded. Ready for action._"

"_Go._"

The signal was given. Quickly, he gave the signal to Alpha and Theta teams. Alpha and Theta teams who were stationed behind a small pile of rubble, moved quickly to the back door of the rundown grey house. Beta and Delta teams moved to the side of the battered house, shouldering their weapons expertly as they warily watched the windows for any sign of suspicious movement. Gamma team readied themselves at the front door, ready to break it down in a moment's notice. With a silent wave of his hand, everything happened at once. Gamma team rammed through the front door, the only sound being the splintering of shoddy wood and the clump of heavy footfalls. The slight figure named KNYTE heard Alpha and Theta team do likewise to the backdoor. A few tense minutes passed by as he heard the heavy clomp of army boots and muffled orders over the headset. Then he heard the telltale "All clear!" and couldn't help but relax a bit. Then a sudden thought hit him and he frowned. Damn, this target was also false-informed huh. That made the third one today and the 13th one this week. He was interrupted out of his thoughts when an officer—he noted by the insignia and the design and tailoring of his body armor— approached him.

"Report, sir."

He inclined his fair head to let the officer continue.

"We found something unusual in the building, sir! It's not the target, but you might want to take a look at this, sir."

A slender eyebrow was raised. Well, that reaction alone was worth checking it out. The slender elite stepped into the rundown house, fingering the smooth handles of his guns. It never paid to be careful. Carefully, KNYTE treaded into the small rundown house nodding as the officers and soldiers of each team saluted as he passed by. Eventually, he reached the end of a long dingy corridor and entered a discolored grey living room. Here, there was more apparent movement as several troops of soldiers moved back and forth, the officers shouting orders while soldiers cleared ancient furniture from an indiscernible circle in the middle of the living room. KNYTE stopped straight in his tracks when he stepped to the edge of that discernible circle. He stared, mesmerized by what was shown before him. An intricate design burned black into the floor, twisting and curling in loops and spirals that transformed a simple triangle with an elaborate tribal twist. KNYTE blinked in surprise; this was a type of design that had disappeared several years prior to the opening of Lucifer's Gate. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. This was a big hint to a case that had repeatedly lead nowhere in the past several years. He beckoned to one high-ranked officer that came immediately at his call and saluted smartly.

"Take samples of the site and do all you can to preserve the symbol."

"Yes sir!"

The commander of the troop shouted orders to his subordinates who all rushed to obey. KNYTE left the scene. There was nothing more that he could and needed to do at the time. It was time to go report back to the Elders.

* * *

><p>Wow, it looks so long on Microsoft Word and so short here. -.-<p> 


End file.
